The cat come back
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Tsuzuki está seriamente molesto con el nuevo 'mejor amigo' de Hisoka ¿como llevará la situación? ONE SHOT


The cat come back 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en gris perla:

Estos personajes no son míos, sino de Yoko Matsushita. No gano nada con ellos (salvo algunos halagos que siempre agradezco ;P)

Este fic va dedicado a otro gato ¡Neko-chan, hermanita todo para ti¡Por sobrevivir a tu primera semana de clases XD!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Por fin se acabó! - dijo eufórico Tsuzuki alzando los brazos hacia el cielo. Acababa de escribir el último párrafo de un informe en el que llevaba metido todo el día - Creí que no lo lograría...

- Eso te pasa por dejarlo para última hora - dijo mordazmente su compañero.

Casi se podría haber visto un pequeño quintal cayendo sobre la cabeza del más veterano de los shinigamis. Miró con carita de perrito apaleado al rubio, pero este estaba tan metido en su trabajo que ni se percató del tierno gesto. Tsuzuki suspiró derrotado ¿no había forma de hacerle sonreír?

Deacuerdo que Hisoka era un chico serio y responsable y bla bla bla... pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando curvara sus labios ¿no? Él hacía todo lo posible por conseguir el menor gesto en el rostro de su compañero. Pocas eran sus victorias, pero las recordaba todas a la perfección. Las sonrisas de Hisoka eran doradas, dulces y sinceras.

- Oye ¿vamos a tomar algo? Watari me ha dicho que en la pastelería Tirol... - dijo el moreno.

- Sabes que no me gusta el dulce - le cortó.

- Si me dejaras acabar sabrías que iba a decir que en Tirol venden empanadillas de tomate - Hisoka se sonrojó levemente ante la metedura de pata -. Me dijiste que si te gustaban ¿no?

- Sí, pero no tengo ganas...

- Oh, vamos por favor - sabía que ahora que se sentía un poco culpable, podía conseguir un sí.

- Bueno... - el rubio empezaba a ceder.

- ¡Tsuzuki! - en la puerta acababa de aparecer un furioso Tatsumi - a mi despacho ¡Ya!

- Uuuuh... - murmuró Tsuzuki apenado, algo le decía que el secretario había descubierto el "pequeño gasto" en la pastelería que había puesto a cuenta del ministerio.

- Será mejor que no le hagas esperar - dijo Hisoka levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo -. Nos vemos mañana.

- Ah, pero... - el rubio había salido del despacho antes de que le pudiera preguntar si iban a la pastelería o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka caminaba por la desierta calle. Hacía bastante frío, el invierno se negaba a irse, pese a que la nieve ya se había derretido. Le gustaba caminar por la tranquilas calles que llevaban a su casa. Allí en Meifu, donde solo vivían aquellos relacionados con el Ministerio de los Diez Reyes, las calles siempre estaban desiertas. No como en el verdadero Tokyo, donde por esa misma calle a esas horas cientos de personas caminarían de vuelta del trabajo o haciendo las últimas compras del día.

Un trueno desgarró el cielo y al instante empezó a llover. Gruesas y heladas gotas caían sobre él. Corrió a refugiarse bajo el toldo de un comercio, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la famosa pastelería Tirol.

- Tsuzuki solo sabe pensar en comida... - murmuró mientras observaba el escaparate.

Su compañero en verdad era un tipo curioso. El más poderoso de todos los shinigamis, uno de los que más tiempo llevaba de servicio... y también el más infantil, descentrado, juerguista e irresponsable ¿Cómo podía reunir unas características tan distintas al mismo tiempo?

Aunque no podía negar que ese era parte de su encanto. Ternura y fuerza, una dulce combinación. Tsuzuki se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, más que un padre o un hermano: su única familia.

- Miauu...

Aquel sonido hizo que Hisoka saliera de sus cavilaciones ¿había oído lo que creía que había oído? Miró en todas direcciones pero solo veía agua que caía.

- Miauu...

Si, definitivamente aquello era un maullido. Salió de debajo del toldo rumbo al oscuro callejón que había al lado. No había nada más que un montón de cajas apiladas y algún que otro cubo de metal.

- Miauu...

Seguía el lastimero maullido. El agua caía como una cortina debido a que el canalón del tejado del edificio se había roto y no canalizaba la lluvia hacia la tubería. Hisoka avanzó por la oscuridad hasta pasar un contenedor y allí lo vio.

Un pequeño gatito de pelaje anaranjado totalmente calado hasta los huesos. Estaba acurrucado entre dos cajas de cartón, temblando y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy pequeño apenas debía ser un cachorrito de meses...

Algo en su interior se removió, un recuerdo que creía olvidado acudió a su mente: el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Kurosaki, un anciano sentado en el camino le deba un pequeño gatito canela "es muy pequeño. Cuídalo mucho" "Si, señor" contestaba el pequeño Hisoka mientras abrazaba al minino con una sonrisa...

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados intentando olvidar el recuerdo. Volvió a mirar al pequeño felino y sin pensarlo más lo cogió. El animalito no se resistió, tan solo maulló lastimeramente, mientras Hisoka lo cobijaba dentro de su abrigo.

- Sssh... ya está - le susurró con suavidad mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki entró en la sección de citaciones intentando no hacer ruido. Llegaba más de media hora tarde y quería ver si nadie se percataba de su retraso. Con disimulo fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó. Contó hasta diez y al ver que nadie le gritaba suspiró aliviado. Nadie le había pillado, feliz con su buena suerte encendió el ordenador y empezó a trabajar.

Ya hacía mucho rato que estaba allí, escuchando el sonido del teclado, pero sentía que algo faltaba, algo no era igual que otros días.

- ¿Dónde está Hisoka? - se preguntó en voz alta.

El ordenador de su compañero estaba apagado, el escritorio perfectamente ordenado parecía que no había sido tocado por aquel día. Sin embargo el abrigo del chico estaba colgado en el perchero.

Se levantó y salió del despacho para buscarlos. No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando se encontró con Terazuma. El ex detective iba mascullando entre dientes con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Terazuma ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Que?... ah, eres tú...

- Parece que hoy estás de buen humor - dijo Tsuzuki con sorna.

- No se para que tuvo que traerlo, este no es sitio para ese bicho... además ahora toda la sección está revolucionada. Que tontas son las mujeres...

- ¿Pero de que hablas? - preguntó Tsuzuki más que perdido.

- Ve a la sala de reuniones - dijo lacónicamente alejándose hecho una furia.

Tsuzuki no entendía nada, pero aun así le hizo caso. Avanzó por el corredor y llegó ante la puerta de la sala. Se asomó y vio dentro a Tatsumi, Watari, Wakaba y Hisoka. Los cuatro parecían muy interesados en algo que había sobre la mesa.

- No le hagas caso - decía Wakaba -, Hajimito es un gruñón.

- No entiendo por que reaccionó así - dijo Hisoka que daba la espalda a la puerta -, se muestra siempre tan tranquilo.

- Tal vez sintió a "negrito" - dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al dios ceremonial de su compañero.

- Los animales se ponen en guardia cuando sienten la presencia de un animal más grande que ellos. Y este lo es - Wakaba río el comentario de Watari, y tanto que era grande el león negro de ojos rubí.

- Muy animados os veo - dijo Tsuzuki para que los demás se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Hey! buenos días - saludó Watari dándose la vuelta.

- Hola Tsuzuki - saludó Wakaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vuelves a llegar tarde? - preguntó Tatsumi con mirada acusadora.

- En realidad ya hace rato que estoy aquí, pero como Hisoka no aparecía por el despacho...

Fue entonces cuando Tsuzuki pudo ver que había sobre la mesa: un pequeño gatito de pelaje anaranjado y ojos ambarinos, que jugueteaba dando pequeños zarpazos a un cordel que Hisoka tenía entre sus manos.

- Quería consultarle una cosa a Tatsumi - contestó mientras el minino se alzaba sobre sus cuartos traseros intentando alcanzar el cordel.

- ¿Y ese gato? - se interesó intrigado.

- Lo encontré anoche mientras regresaba a casa. Y eso es lo extraño. No sabía que en Meiju hubieran animales.

- Los gatos son un caso especial - dijo Watari acariciando el mentón del minino que ronroneó complacido -. Viven entre los dos mundos, están estrechamente relacionados con lo paranormal y la muerte. En el antiguo Egipto se los veneraba como intermediarios con el mundo de los dioses, en la edad media se los creía siervos del mal y eran sacrificados en hogueras junto a las supuestas brujas. Claro que su reputación, no es infundada. En verdad tienen una conexión con el más allá. Pueden pasar de un mundo a otro igual que nosotros los shinigamis. Por eso no es completamente imposible encontrar gatos aquí.

- Vaya - dijo Hisoka asombrado mientras el gato se recargaba en su pecho y ronroneaba. El rubio lo acarició y lo miró de una forma que Tsuzuki jamás le había visto mirar a nadie, con... ternura -. Tatsumi ¿los shinigamis podemos tener mascotas?

- ¿Era eso lo que me querías consultar? - el rubio asintió - No hay ninguna norma que lo prohiba, además siendo un gato, seguro que no hay problema en que te lo quedes.

- Eso es genial ¿Ya le has puesto nombre? - preguntó Wakaba acercándole un trocito de jamón york del sándwich que tenía al lado. El minino lo aceptó gustoso.

- Había pensado en Mikan - contestó Hisoka.

- Es bonito - concordó la pelirroja.

- No sabía que te gustaran los animales - dijo Tsuzuki acercándose para acariciar también al gato.

- No todos, solo los... - empezó a decir, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida ante el lamento doloroso de su compañero.

- ¡Ay! - Tsuzuki retiró la mano rápidamente mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su mano causada por un arañazo de parte del gato.

- ¡Mikan no! - dijo Hisoka apartando al enfurecido felino de su compañero.

- A Terazuma le hizo lo mismo - comentó Wakaba.

- Tal vez sea que no les gusta la colonia que llevan - dijo probando Watari pero nadie tomo en cuenta esa explicación.

- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo - dijo Tatsumi recogiendo su inseparable libro de contabilidad y encaminándose a la salida -. Hisoka puedes dejar al gato en tu despacho, pero solo por hoy.

- Si, señor - dijo cargando al animalito y saliendo con los demás de la sala.

Mientras la herida de Tsuzuki se cerraba sin dejar rastro. El shinigami de ojos amatista observó como Wakaba y Hisoka charlaban animadamente sobre la mascota de su compañero. Era difícil ver a Hisoka así de animado, él por más que probaba con sus bromas, tonterías y comentarios varios, apenas conseguía sacarle un sonrojo o una sonrisa.

El gato se revolvió en el regazo del rubio hasta encontrar una postura más cómoda y clavó sus ojillos brillantes en él. Tsuzuki parpadeó ¿Se lo había parecido o aquel bicho lo miraba de manera calculadora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de horas después, los dos shinigamis seguían rellenando todo el papeleo que tenían entre manos. Hisoka había instalado a su nueva mascota en una caja de cartón acomodada con una vieja manta junto a la ventana, donde los rayos del sol lo mantenían calentito.

Hisoka escribía solo parando para comprobar algún dato, pero Tsuzuki no podía concentrarse. Sentía todo el rato los ojos del minino en su espalda y eso lo incomodaba bastante.

El moreno volvió la cabeza y vio al gato que lo observaba atentamente, casi sin pestañear. Pero que gato más raro...

- ¿Tsuzuki?

- ¿Que? Sí, dime Hisoka.

- Ocurre algo, te veo muy distraído.

- No nada, es que como el gato me mira tan fijamente...

- Pero - dijo Hisoka con tono de duda - si Mikan está durmiendo.

El moreno se volvió y vio al gato acurrucado dándole la espalda.

- Hace un momento... - intentó explicarse el mayor.

- Venga deja de hacer el vago, que tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

Y Hisoka siguió a lo suyo ignorando la carita de pena que le puso su compañero. Hisoka no le creía, pensaba que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo para no trabajar. Volvió a mirar al gato de reojo, pero este no estaba dormido ahora. Lo miraba de un forma que Tsuzuki estaba convencido de que se burlaba de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban, los cerezos seguían floridos y Tsuzuki cada vez le tenía más inquina al gato de Hisoka.

Por más que el chico lo intentó, no consiguió convencer al gato de que se quedara en casa. Por la mañana Hisoka lo dejaba encerrado, pero a media mañana el minino aparecía rondando por la oficina. Tatsumi decidió hacer la vista gorda, ya que ni él mismo había logrado espantar al gato, además en el fondo le hacía gracia ver a aquella pequeña bola de pelos.

Los demás miembros de la sección de citaciones también parecían encantados con la presencia de Mikan, y en poco tiempo prácticamente se convirtió en la mascota de la división.

Tan solo dos personas no parecían conformes.

- No entiendo como es que lo dejan pulular por aquí - decía Terazuma una mañana a la hora del almuerzo -. Esto es un lugar de trabajo, no un zoo.

Estaba en la cafetería ante un café de máquina medio frío, ya que lo único que había hecho desde que se sentó, había sido observar a su compañera haciendo carantoñas a Mikan y mascullando animaladas.

- Que se le va a hacer - decía resignado Tsuzuki que también observaba a su compañero que leía un libro mientras acariciaba al gato distraídamente.

Hisoka y Wakaba estaban sentados en un banco bajo un gran árbol en la terraza. Él leyendo un libro y ella desayunando tranquilamente bajo el sol de primavera. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que les sentaba a sus respectivos compañeros aquella actitud.

Tsuzuki suspiró mientras recargaba la barbilla en la mano. Siempre le había gustado ver leer a Hisoka, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el chico relajaba las facciones de su rostro y adoptaba una expresión tan serena que parecía recordar a aquellos cuadros renacentistas.

En ese instante el gato plantó las orejas y se lo quedó mirando. Los ojos amatistas del shinigami y los dorados del felino se encontraron por unos instantes. Tsuzuki casi pudo detectar un rastro de soberbia en su mirada.

Mikan se levantó de su lugar en el banco entre Wakaba y Hisoka y con movimientos elegantes y sigilosos se instaló en el regazo del rubio. El chico no pareció inmutarse, simplemente acarició a su mascota detrás de las orejas, sin apartar la vista de las páginas amarillentas.

La cara de felicidad de Mikan era indescriptible. Entreabrió los ojos y volvió a mirar al shinigami de cabello oscuro con aires de presunción.

- Oye - dijo Terazuma con el ceño fruncido - ¿es cosa mía, o ese gato nos mira como si se estuviera burlando?

- Se está burlando - aseguró Tsuzuki aun más enfurruñado.

------------

Mikan bostezó y agitó sus orejitas. Sus ojillos fueron directamente hacia la figura de su amo. Ningún humano lo había tratado antes así, con tanto cariño. Lo alimentaba, le había dado un hogar y lo mimaba ¿acaso podía pedir algo más? Estaba en la gloria.

Antes de encontrarlo, cuando vivía en el mundo que siempre estaba lleno de gente, lo único que había conocido eran penurias, hambres y el ocasional maltrato de los gamberros. No sabía exactamente como había llegado a aquel lugar que siempre estaba vacío, pero se alegraba de haber llegado. Y de haber encontrado a un amo tan bueno.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que era alguien especial, lo sentía (además estaba en el "mundo vacío"). El muchacho de ojos fríos lo acogió con cariño y lo cuidó. Sabía que en él había encontrado la felicidad. Tan solo una cosa enturbiaba su dicha.

El gato movió la cabeza y observó a aquel sujeto que permanecía sentado al otro lado de la sala. No le gustaba aquel tipo. Siempre estaba con su amo, a todas horas. Era insufrible. Y aunque a veces el amo le gritara o lo riñera, sabía en el fondo que el amo apreciaba su presencia y compañía.

Eso lo molestaba. No quería que su lindo amo mirara a nadie más que a él.

Se puso en pie y se deslizó hasta el regazo de Hisoka. El rubio no lo rechazó y lo acarició. Mikan entonces observó a Tsuzuki y le miró burlonamente al ver como el moreno se molestaba ante la escena.

Eso era, que supiera cual era su territorio y que no se metiera. Hisoka era suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki entró en la oficina con cara triste y se sentó en su mesa. Suspiró. Hisoka acababa de echarle la bronca por culpa de un despiste relacionado con los informes ¿Cómo iba a saber que el mueble archivador en el que siempre los guardaban lo iban a tirar a la basura¡Nadie se lo había advertido! En consecuencia todos los informes habían ido al basurero con el archivador.

Se había pasado media mañana buscando el dichoso mueble, que por suerte aun no se habían llevado y esperaba en la puerta trasera, cerca de la sala del personal de limpieza.

Después de rescatar los informes Hisoka le había echado un buen sermón y se había marchado hecho un basilisco a guardarlos.

Se quedó mirando la superficie del escritorio de su compañero. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado: los bolis en un bote, los folios amontonados en un rincón, algunos libros en el soporte y ni una sola mancha en la madera. En comparación con el suyo aquel parecía que no se usara con regularidad.

A veces Tsuzuki se decía que era como si Hisoka no dejara huella de su presencia en los lugares a los que iba.

En ese momento se sobresaltó al ver como algo anaranjado saltaba sobre la superficie de la mesa. Mikan se sentó sobre la mesa como si de una estatua egipcia se tratara. Ojos violetas chocaron contra ojos ámbar.

Tsuzuki decidió ignorarlo y se puso a trabajar. Sin embargo la presencia del gato lo ponía nervioso. Una sombra le tapó la luz y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la cara peligrosamente cerca del minino.

- Vete a dormir junto a la ventana - le dijo moviendo la mano ante él para espantarlo, pero Mikan en una rápido movimiento lo arañó - ¡Argh! Gato del demonio...

- Mmauuu - bufó completamente erizado. Y antes de que Tsuzuki pudiera evitarlo, volcó un baso de café que tenía allí sobre los documentos.

- De esta si que no te salvas - le dijo lanzándose contra él.

El gato saltó del escritorio y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Tsuzuki llegó antes y la cerró. Se quedaron mirando el humano con una mirada maliciosa y el gato con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Ni creas que te libraras de esta - le aseguró Tsuzuki haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Mikan se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el otro lado de la sala. Tsuzuki le iba detrás. Estaba hasta las narices de aquel gato, de sus trastadas, de que tuviera toda la atención de Hisoka y de recibir todas sus escasas sonrisas.

Tras una loca carrera en la que el gato pasó a ser ratón, Tsuzuki consiguió arrinconarlo en una esquina. Lo cogió por el pescuezo y lo alzó, el gato parecía congelado mientras Tsuzuki lo sostenía en alto con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡Tsuzuki! - el moreno y el gato se volvieron hacia la puerta ante el grito y el shinigami palideció.

- Hi... Hisoka...

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces con Mikan? - le preguntó con peligroso tono frío mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No, yo... ¡Auh! - soltó al gato cuando sintió sus afiladas garras hincadas en su mano. Cayó sobre sus patas al suelo y corrió a restregarse en las piernas de su amo. Hisoka lo cogió en brazos con cuidado.

- Estoy esperando una explicación -le dijo con el ceño fruncido a su compañero. El gato lo miraba de aquella forma burlona que tanto odiaba.

- Me ha volcado el café sobre los informes - dijo sonando un tanto infantil, como un niño que se queja a su profesora porque su compañero le ha quitado la pintura azul. Sabía que eso desagradaría a Hisoka pero no había podido evitarlo.

- Eso no pasaría si ordenaras de vez en cuando tu escritorio. Parece un estercolero.

- Pero el gato...

- Es un gato -le cortó Hisoka -, sigue su instinto. Si tu lo acorralas se defiende.

- "Y si entro en su territorio o me acerco a lo que es suyo me ataca" - pensó con rencor al ver como se comportaba el minino con Hisoka.

- De todas formas - siguió Hisoka dejando al gato sobre su silla y mirando a su compañero fijamente - estás muy raro últimamente, siempre estás como... irritado ¿Ocurre algo?

Tsuzuki se sobresaltó. Siempre tenía sus escudos subidos para no agobiar demasiado a Hisoka con sus sentimientos, el propio muchacho le había dicho que lo dejaba agotado solo con estar a su lado. Por eso procuraba llevar cuidado, pero el rencor que sentía por aquel bicho peludo a veces no era posible contenerlo.

- No es nada, no te preocupes - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Como quieras - dijo Hisoka encogiéndose de hombros, si no quería hablar no le iba a sacar nada. Recogió su chaqueta y con Mikan en brazos se fue hacia la puerta -. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana... - se despidió agitando la mano. Una vez solo, suspiró derrotado "Maldito gato".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció nublado, presagiando tormenta, pero por el momento no caía ni gota.

- ¿Y para esto me he traído el paraguas? - se dijo Tsuzuki disgustado mirando con los labios fruncidos el objeto, como si él tuviera la culpa. No le gustaba llevar el paraguas si no era necesario, porque sabía que al final lo perdería.

- Seguro que a la tarde si que llueve - dijo una voz a su espalda. Allí estaba Wakaba -, después te alegrarás de haberlo traído. Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Los dos shinigamis se encaminaron hacia el despacho. Aun no había llegado nadie. Y eso era extraño, porque normalmente Hisoka ya estaría allí.

- Que raro... - murmuró Wakaba pensando en lo mismo que Tsuzuki - ¿Hisoka no está?

- Tal vez halla ido a por café... - dijo tentativamente el moreno dejando la gabardina en la percha.

En ese momento la puertas se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Hisoka que miraba a su alrededor.

- Hola Hisoka -dijo Wakaba - ¿ocurre algo?

- No, nada... - dijo escuetamente sentándose en su sitio y sumiéndose en su trabajo.

Los otros dos se miraron se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo. Si Hisoka no quería hablar insistiéndoles solo conseguirían que su ira cayera sobre ellos.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad. Demasiada a decir verdad, pero nadie prestó atención a esto hasta la hora de almorzar.

- Hisoka ¿hoy no ha venido Mikan? - preguntó Wakaba mientras sacaba su fiambrera de un cajón. El pequeño minino siempre se sentaba con ella para ver si le daba algo nada más abrir el cajón, pero ahora...

- No... - dijo llanamente mientras se ponía el abrigo y se encaminaba a al puerta.

- ¿Vas a la cafetería? - preguntó Tsuzuki, pero su compañero se fue sin responder. Los otros dos se miraron extrañados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tormenta estalló poco después de las once de la mañana y por la forma en que caí el agua parecía como si el Meifu se fuera a inundar.

Tsuzuki miraba por la ventana un tanto preocupado. Ya hacía rato que había acabado la hora del almuerzo y Hisoka no regresaba. Estaba preocupado ¿a dónde habría ido¿por qué no había vuelto¿por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie?

De pronto se puso en pie completamente decidido a ir a buscarlo (aunque no sabía por donde empezar). Cogió su gabardina y su paraguas y cuando estaba apunto de coger la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a un Hisoka calado hasta los huesos.

- ¡Hisoka! - llamó Wakaba al verlo con aquellas pintas, Terazuma se limitó a girar la cabeza para ver que pasaba a su espalda, pero no dijo nada.

- Estás empapado - dijo Tsuzuki mientras su compañero entraba.

- No me digas... - contestó sarcástico el rubio dejando la chorreante chaqueta en el perchero.

- ¿El viento se te llevó el paraguas? - dijo de forma socarrona Terazuma. Pero ante la mirada de hielo del rubio, prefirió regresar a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tsuzuki realmente preocupado mientras Wakaba le pasaba una toalla para que se secara el pelo. Tras unos minutos Hisoka habló.

- Mikan ha desaparecido...

- ¿Que!

- Está mañana cuando me desperté no estaba por ningún lado - dijo revolviéndose el cabello semi seco -, pensé que estaría por fuera o que igual ya había venido al ministerio, ya sabéis que se lo considera como su segunda casa... pero cuando vine no lo encontré y nadie me pudo dar cuenta de él. A la hora del almuerzo salí a buscarlo otra vez y el agua me pilló...

- No puede haberse ido muy lejos - intentó animarle Wakaba.

- A no ser que sin darse cuanta atravesara la barrera y ahora esté en el mundo de los vivos - dijo Tsuzuki más para si que para los otros, pero deseó no haberlo hecho al ver el rostro pálido de Hisoka.

- Si ha hecho eso, lo más probable es que lo halla atropellado un coche - soltó Terazuma sin nada de delicadeza.

- ¡Hajime! - le gritó Wakaba molesta con su compañero.

Tsuzuki observó el rostro abatido del rubio, no recordaba haberle visto tan triste desde... desde... el caso del Queen Camelia... Después de aquello se había propuesto hacer lo posible por evitar que esa expresión abatida regresara a su rostro.

Lo cierto es que la desaparición del felino no le aportaba ninguna pena ni alegría (bueno, tal vez un poquito). Detestaba a aquel animal, pero si para Hisoka era algo tan importante... haría de tripas corazón.

- Tranquilo Hisoka - le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. Encontraremos a Mikan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las cinco de la tarde, en cuanto terminaron el turno, fueron a hablar con Watari en su laboratorio. Le pidieron que les dejara su nuevo invento: el robot "Todo lo ve 5" versión mejorada. Ese invento era capaz de rastrear el rastro de cualquier persona, con algo de suerte también el del gato.

Había parado de llover, pero el cielo seguía de color gris oscuro y de vez en cuando se escuchaban truenos en la lejanía. Los dos shinigamis buscaron por todas las calles paralelas que habían desde la casa de Hisoka hasta el ministerio, pero nada.

Después decidieron buscar por los alrededores de un parque cercano, pero aquel lugar era enorme. Volvió a ponerse a llover y tuvieron que refugiarse debajo de la cornisa de un pequeño quiosco.

- Hacía mucho que no llovía así -dijo Tsuzuki intentando romper aquel silencio tan incómodo. Pero Hisoka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -. No te preocupes, lo encontraremos pronto...

- ¿Y si tienes razón y ha pasado al mundo de los vivos? - preguntó con amargura.

- De ser así tal vez regrese aquí para la hora de cenar - le sonrió, pero Hisoka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a fijar la mirada en el infinito.

No soportaba ver a Hisoka así, tan triste y taciturno. Le dolía en el alma... Y todo por un estúpido gato. Esa era otra ¿desde cuando le gustaban los animales? Nunca le había visto hacer ningún comentario (claro que a este chico había que sacarle la información a cucharadas) Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Nunca me lo explicaste... - Hisoka volvió la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

- ¿El que?

- El primer día que trajiste a Mikan al ministerio, cuando te comenté que no sabía que te gustaran los animales. Dijiste que no te gustaban todos...

- Y es cierto, solo me gustan los gatos - dijo observando como la lluvia seguía cayendo y llenaba de charcos el parque -. Me gusta lo que representan.

- ¿Qué representan? - preguntó recargándose más en la pared y observando el cielo gris.

- Independencia, gracia, autosuficiencia, elegancia... todo lo que yo no represento - Tsuzuki iba a decirle que no era verdad, pero Hisoka le cortó antes de empezar -. Además me trae buenos recuerdos tener a Mikan...

- Con esa mirada tan triste nadie lo diría... - susurró Tsuzuki, el rubio se limitó a apartar la mirada. Tsuzuki se arrepintió de su comentario, ahora Hisoka se cerraría en banda a cualquier pregunta... o eso pensaba.

- Cuando era pequeño, no tenía oportunidad de hablar con nadie. Para mis padres era una vergüenza, así que no me permitían salir de casa. Lo único que conocía eran los terrenos que rodeaban la casa familiar...

Flashback.

El sol estival de media mañana invitaba a los niños a salir a la calle para jugar. El cielo azul celeste sin nubes y aquella brisa tibia que agitaba las copas de los arboles produciendo un dulce murmullo.

Un pequeño Hisoka de apenas ocho años salió sin hacer ruido por la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Dejó las sandalias de madera que llevaba en la mano a sus pies y tras calzárselas, se alejó rumbo al bosquecillo que rodeaba la mansión Kurosaki.

Sus padres habían salido, tenían una reunión familiar en casa de su tío, así que llegarían tarde. Los sirvientes estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención, así que Hisoka podía pasar el resto del día fuera sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

Fue por un caminito que permanecía cobijado por los frondosos árboles, respirando el aroma afrutada del césped humedecido por el repentino chaparrón de aquella madrugada.

Pronto llegó a una bifurcación, la de la derecha bajaba hasta el pueblo y la de la izquierda subía a las montañas. Sentado en un viejo tocón había un anciano de rostro bronceado y sonrisa bondadosa. Sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas y polvorientas, seguramente era un labrador que había ido allí a almorzar.

- Buenos días pequeño - saludó.

- Hola - dijo Hisoka manteniendo la distancia. Sabía que no tenía que hablar con desconocidos, pero estaba harto de no hablar más que con los sirvientes, los cuales lo trataban de forma fría y distante. Le temían, podía sentirlo; por más que intentaran sonreírle, por dentro estaban espantados con aquel pequeño fenómeno.

- Hace un buen día para pasear ¿cierto? - Hisoka no percibía nada extraño en aquel sujeto, no era peligrosa así que se acercó un poco.

- Sí - una caja de cartón a su lado llamó su atención - ¿Qué es eso?

El anciano sonrió y agachándose un poco retiró la tapa. Los ojos de Hisoka se abrieron con asombro. Allí habían cinco crías de gatos todos con el pelaje canela, algunos con manchas blancas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Hisoka se acuclilló ante la caja y observó a los pequeños que dormitaban. Solo uno se despertó, el único que era completamente canela.

- Mi gata tubo cachorritos hace unas semanas, pero yo no me los puedo quedar todos, así que estoy buscando gente que pueda cuidarlos ¿Te gustaría quedarte con uno?

- ¿En serio! - dijo Hisoka ilusionado. El anciano asintió, metió una mano en la caja y cogió al gatito que estaba despierto. Hisoka lo cogió en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

- Es muy pequeño - le advirtió con una sonrisa al ver lo contento que estaba el pequeño -. Cuídalo mucho

- Si, señor -asintió Hisoka muy feliz.

De camino a casa iba canturreando feliz con su nueva mascota en brazos. Ahora ya no estaría siempre solo, tendría un amiguito con el que jugar. De pronto una duda lo paralizó ¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando vieran al gato? Su rostro palideció y miró con miedo a la pequeña criatura que ronroneaba en sus brazos. Nada de lo que él hacía les gustaba, nada referente a él les gustaba... y el gatito no iba a ser una excepción.

Se sentó en la hierba pensando en como podía quedarse con él gato... lo único que podía hacer era esconderlo a sus progenitores.

Decidido fue de regreso a casa. Nada más llegar al jardín se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y fue directo al almacén anexo a la mansión. Allí guardaban los víveres y demás trastos. Abajo la comida y arriba muebles viejos, baúles con ropa y demás. Subió a la guardilla por las polvorientas escaleras, casi nadie iba allí. Empujó la pesada puerta de madera y entró. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ranuras en la madera de la ventana, así que tenía algo de claridad. Cogió una vieja cesta de mimbre y una manta que cubrió unos baúles y acomodó una pequeña camita para el animal. Después bajó y cogió de la despensa algo de comer y un cuenco con agua. Pasó el resto de la tarde allí arriba con el animal. Jamás se había sentido tan contento.

Durante una semana mantuvo la misma rutina. Se levantaba muy temprano iba a al granero y daba algo de comer a l minino, después regresaba para su propio desayuno. Entrenaba hasta media tarde y el resto del día lo pasaba en el anexo. Sus padres había prolongado sus estancia en casa de los parientes. Por lo visto había ocurrido algo, pero eso a Hisoka le daba igual.

Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho, el mismo día que sus padres regresaron, descubrieron por palabra de los sirvientes, que su hijo Hisoka pasaba mucho rato escondido en el almacén. Su padre rápidamente fue al granero para descubrir que tenía a su hijo tan interesado.

Hisoka jamás olvidaría la expresión de profundo desprecio que cubrió el rostro de su padre...

Flashback/end

- Mi padre cogió al gato y lo lanzó al río que pasaba cerca de casa. Era demasiado pequeño para nadar contra corriente... se ahogó... y yo solo pude ver como se hundía para no volver a salir a la superficie.

Ninguno de los dos shinigamis se miraban, ambos tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El más joven perdido en los oscuros recuerdos de su infancia. El mayor maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber alegrado de la desaparición del animal ¿Cómo podía alegrase de algo que le dolía tanto a su compañero?

Tal vez el gato no le agradase, pero era una de las pocas cosas que hacían a su compañero sonreír. Un recuerdo de los pocos momentos agradables de su infancia...

- ¡Muy bien! - dijo Tsuzuki con determinación - ¡vamos a buscar a tu gato!

Hisoka parpadeó ante el repentino entusiasmo de su compañero. Pero asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, Tsuzuki siempre era así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikan se acurrucó aun más entre las hojas intentando inútilmente refugiarse de la lluvia. Menudo día había tenido... Se había despertado más temprano de lo normal y había decidido dar un paseo antes de que su amo le diera el desayuno. Sin embargo algo había pasado, no sabía que exactamente pero así había sido. De repente la calle se había llenado de gente y por poco lo pisotean. Aquello no podía estarle pasando ¡Había regresado al mundo de los vivos¡y ni siquiera sabía como! Había intentado regresar a la casa de su amo. Pero ahora el lugar se veía deshabitado, vacío y en ruinas, nada que ver con la casa que había dejado escasos minutos atrás.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez, en el lugar en el que su amo iba todos lo días a hablar con los demás humanos, podría encontrarlo.

Salió de nuevo a la calle y fue por el camino que tan bien conocía, pero ahora había tanta gente, coches y ruido, que le costaba orientarse. En un par de ocasiones se encontró en calles totalmente desconocidas y por poco lo atropella uno de aquellos horribles coches al pasar una calle. El solo quería regresar con su amo... ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

Grrrrrrr...

Aquel gruñido no le gustó nada a Mikan. Lentamente giró la cabeza y un aura oscura lo cubrió al encontrarse frente a las fauces de un gigantesco Doberman. Intentó retirarse discretamente mientras el perro seguía gruñendo, pero en cuanto se alejó un poco la enorme fiera se lanzó tras él.

¡MAUUUUU!

Mikan corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las calles, esquivando piernas, árboles y postes. Se coló por un estrecho boquete en el muro de una casa, pero eso fue peor...

- ¡Maldito bicho piojoso! - gritó una mujer rechoncha a la que acababa de causarle un par más de canas por el susto al aparecer de golpe - ¡sal de mi jardín! - la señora no se lo pensó y con la escoba que blandía en las manos por poco lo espachurra contra el suelo.

Como pudo salió del jardín por la puerta del garaje, pero nada más salir, vio al perro doblando la esquina a gran velocidad en pos de él. Mikan salió por patas ¡Por que le pasaba todo aquello!

Siguió corriendo, pero ya estaba cansado y el perro cada vez estaba más cerca, podía sentir su aliento en su cola. De pronto vio que se acercaban a un parque y se coló por la verja. El enorme doberman por poco se deja la quijada al morder los barrotes en vez de al gato.

Mikan siguió corriendo por los verdes terrenos hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles y con el impulso de la carrera se subió a la ramas de uno de ellos. Una vez allí se sentó a recuperar al aliento... Solo quería regresar con su amo a casa ¿era mucho pedir¿acaso no tenía ya bastante tortura?

En respuesta recibió las primeras gotas de una inesperada tormenta. Intentó bajar para encontrar otro lugar más resguardado, pero estaba demasiado alto ¿cómo demonios había podido subir hasta allí?

Resignado se acurrucó contra la corteza... ese no era su día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡BIP¡BIIIP¡BIIIIIIIIP!

- ¡Está cerca! -gritó Hisoka echando a correr por el embarrado sendero hasta la arboleda central del parque.

El "todo lo ve 5" los había guiado hasta allí después de que detectara algo cerca de la verja.

Tsuzuki lo alcanzó al poco rato de que el chico se quedara parado bajo los árboles mirando hacia todos lados.

- Mikan - llamó el rubio, mientras Tsuzuki recuperaba el aliento - ¡Mikan donde estas!

Miauu...

Ese débil maullido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Ambos shinigamis alzaron la vista y el momento distinguieron el pelaje naranja entre la hojarasca verde.

- Mikan - llamó Hisoka con alegría. Por fin lo habían encontrado -. Parece que no puede bajar... - sintió una mano en su hombre y al volver se encontró la gran sonrisa de su compañero.

- Déjamelo a mí - dijo Tsuzuki guiñándole un ojo.

El mayor se elevó en el aire hasta la altura de la rama en la que estaba el minino. Mikan se puso a bufar al tenerlo en frente.

- Mira gato -le dijo en voz baja -tu no me gustas y yo a ti tampoco... pero le gustas a Hisoka y eso me basta. Así que dejemos las diferencias a un lado y deja que te lleve con él.

El minino solo lo observó atentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Tsuzuki lo tomó como una señal de aprobación así que con cuidado lo cogió en brazos y descendió al suelo.

Apenas tocó el suelo con los pies, el gato saltó de sus brazos a los de su amo. Hisoka lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Tsuzuki - le dijo mientras su mascota restregaba su cabeza en su mejilla.

- De nada - contestó Tsuzuki feliz de haber recibido aquella sonrisa tan sincera. Solo por aquello merecía la pena aguantar al gato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después Tsuzuki, el gato y Hisoka se encontraban en la casa de este último secándose. Después de semejante odisea, habían acabado chorreando como si hubieran estado nadando vestidos.

Tras darse una ducha caliente, Tsuzuki se reunió con su compañero en la salita. Hisoka le había dejado las prendas de ropa más grandes que tenía, una camiseta de manga corta que usaba para dormir y unos pantalones de pijama que a Tsuzuki le venían por media pantorrilla. Pero era mejor que la ropa mojada (y además era de Hisoka).

- Toma - dijo el rubio pasándole una taza de té caliente con leche.

- Gracias - dijo mientras se sentaba con él en el sofá.

Hisoka seguía secando a Mikan con una toalla en su regazo. Una vez el gato estuvo seco, saltó hacia su cojín bajo la ventana.

- Gracias a ti también - le contestó el rubio. El mayor lo observó por encima del borde de la taza -, por ayudarme a buscarle. Siento causarte tantas molestias.

- No ha sido ninguna molestia. Somos compañeros después de todos, tenemos que ayudarnos.

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza y después se recargó más cómodamente en el sofá.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo... - suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

- Bastante - contestó Tsuzuki en voz baja.

Hisoka se veía tan sereno ahora, su expresión relajada y el cabello rubio cayendo desordenado sobre su frente. La viva imagen de la inocencia... el repentino pensamiento le hizo gracia. Apoyó un codo en el respaldo del sofá y recargó la cabeza en la mano para poder observar mejor a su compañero. Alargó una mano para acariciar aquella faz de porcelana...

De pronto una mancha anaranjada chocó contra su cara y de la impresión calló al suelo desde el sofá. El golpe seco en la espalda lo dejó sin aliento, tosió un poco y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de esferas ambarinas.

- ¿Pero que haces Tsuzuki? - preguntó extrañado Hisoka desde su asiento con una ceja arqueada y cierto deje de diversión en su voz.

- Nada... - susurró, mientras Mikan saltaba desde su pecho hasta el sofá y se arrellanaba en el regazo de su querido amo ronroneando - "Maldito gato..."

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Com anem?

¡Y aquí tenéis otro de mis Oneshots! (el primero que publico de Yami no Matsuei)

¿Por qué he escrito algo así? Pues porque últimamente todos los fics que encontraba era Hisoka el que se ponía celoso cuando alguien (Hijiri, Muraki, un vampiro, un nuevo compañero en la división...) se acercaba a Tsuzuki, así que me dije ¿y por que no al revés? Además, quería ponerle una mascota y creo que lo que más le va es un minino n.n

¿Qué os ha parecido que pusiera el punto del vista del gato? Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de explicar lo que le pasaba al desaparecer, además creo que ha quedado divertido XD

Antes de acabar quiero mencionar un par de cosas: La pastelería que menciona Tsuzuki "Tirol" ¿Os suena¡si, me inspiré en la que sale en el manga Chobits! (que si os habéis fijado en una de las viñetas aparece la madre de Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura) comprando dulces). Otra cosa es el nombre del gato "Mikan", lo saqué de una serie de dibujos que veía de pequeña, era un gato de color naranja que sabía hablar y su amo se las tenía que ingeniar para que nadie lo descubriera. Y por último el título del fic, es el título de una canción muy divertida, por desgracia no tengo la letra . "The cat come back" by Wally Pleasant. La encontré en uno de esos vidoeclips en los que se usan imágenes de animes con canciones (también encontré uno con imágenes de la película de Utena con música de T.A.T.U.).

En fin creo que ya he empreñado bastante.

Ja ne!


End file.
